


Ficha de Scorpius Malfoy

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Ficha de Scorpius Malfoy

Enemigos del heredero, ¡temed! Aquí va a haber spoilers del séptimo libro de Harry Potter. Así que, como vea, güerita, pásele, pásele.

Este es un cuestionario robado de Alega, que se lo robó de otra parte  ~~que probablemente se lo robó de otra parte~~. Ya saben, el internet, cosa tan linda sin derechos de autor. 

Esto es una especie de resupesta al [perfil que Alega hizo de Albus Severus](http://aleganohyuuga.livejournal.com/35138.html?style=mine#cutid1). Para encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas sería recomendable que primero leyeran el de ella ;)

Datos básicos 

 **Nombre:**  Scorpius Draco

 **Apellido:**  Malfoy

  
 **Cumpleaños:**  30 de Octubre. 

 **Grupo sanguíneo** :  

(Tú no tienes sangre, no puedes tenerla siendo tan pálido... Escuché que el Ministerio quiere declararte oficialmente  _vampiro_ …).

 

Cállate, Potter.

 **Altura:**  Al contrario de lo que  _algunos_  piensan, mi estatura es bastante decente. El hecho de que a esos  _algunos_  sus madres y abuelas los sobrealimenten para hacerlos crecer a la altura de  _semigigantes_   no significa que mi estatura tenga algo de malo.

.

 **Curso actual:**  Cuarto curso. Y para envidia de  _algunos_  yo sí estoy cursando dos materias de semestres superiores, por mi grado de brillantez.

  
 **Casa:**  Slytherin. Aunque últimamente esta casa ha caído en desgracia. Y no me refiero a los prejuicios que quedaron después de la guerra, no. Me refiero a que un par de Hufflepuffs parecen haberse colado aquí.

 

Potter, la pluma está escribiendo bajo mis órdenes, no puedes detenerla. Potter, ¡estás manchando el pergamino!

 

Bien, continuemos.

  
 **Asignaturas en las que destacas:**  Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, Herbología, Astronom...

 

No, Potter, no tengo que pagarles a los prof… No Potter, no debí ir a Ravenclaw porque a diferencia de ellos yo no paso veintisiete horas al día en la biblioteca, mi inteligencia es nata.

 

Cállate, Potter.

 

Otras preguntas personales 

 **¿Cómo te describirías?**

 

Mi modestia no me permite declarar abiertamente que soy perfecto.

 

…Estaba  _bromeando_ , Potter.

 

Sí, ya sé que tu cerebro carece de la habilidad para captar mis bromas. No, Potter, no puedo _sonreír_  cuando hago bromas.

 

Sí, y si soltaras la pluma podría continuar dictándole.

 

Soy física, emocional y psicológicamente estable. Soy  _razonablemente_  alto. Inteligente, por supuesto. Procuro conservar la elegancia, a pesar de las malas compañías que intentan guiarme por un buen camino libre de toda desviación moral.

 

¡No mencionaré  _eso_  en mi descripción, Potter! Suficientemente descarado te viste en la tuya. Ya deja de interrumpirme.

  
 **En Hogwarts, ¿Perteneces a algún Club? ¿A cuál? ¿Cuál es tu función en él?**

 

El cargo que buscabas, Potter, se llama  _lamebotas_.

 

Aparentemente, pertenezco a la misma asociación que Potter. Mi cargo es el  _arruinador_  oficial de las fantasías inalcanzables. Y sí, estoy orgulloso de ello.

  
 **¿A qué se dedica tu familia? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?**

 

Mi padre es un inefable para el Ministerio de Magia. No tengo un amplio conocimiento de sus ocupaciones exactas dado que el trabajo es, bueno,  _inefable._  Es una persona extraordinaria. La gente dice que soy como su retrato, aunque él dice que me parezco más a mi madre. Ella es una dama muy hermosa y respetable. Mi abuela dice que así es como debe ser; mi abuela habla poco, sin embargo, desde que murió mi abuelo…

 

 

 **¿Qué opinas de los muggles?**

 

Me gustan sus libros.

  
 **¿Y de gente de otras Casas?**  

  


No son de mi interés. Esencialmente, encuentro poco atractivos nuestros intentos de comunicación en clase. ¿Quién necesita hablar con ellos…?

  
 **¿Qué tal te llevas con tus compañeros?**

 

¿Llevar? Digamos que la mayoría son medianamente  _tolerables_. Excepto Phil, que se queja por todo.

 

Procuraré ignorar esas líneas sobre mí en tu pergamino, Potter. Mi único comentario al respecto es que mi persona merece un  _Extraordinario_  en cualquiera cosa que haga.

 

 **Tus aficiones:**

 

Molestar a Potter. Especialmente mientras cocina. Pero también cuando juega al quiddich, u observa sus libros de “arte”.

  
 **¿A qué dedicas tu tiempo libre?**  

Una persona que se considere a sí misma  _provechosa_  no debería tener tiempo libre. Por eso procuro ocuparme siempre en alguna actividad conveniente.

  
 **¿Qué es lo que no soportas?**

 ****A Potter. Cuando se pone a hablar de aves o de su familia, sobre todo. (Es suficiente escuchar al resto de la escuela hablar sobre James Potter hasta por las varitas, Merlín.)

  
 **Algo que te ponga de buenas:**

 

La cara de Potter cuando ve llegar el halcón de mi familia a la mesa en el desayuno. El único problema es que después se pondrá a parlotear sobre aves y esos delirios que tiene de que intentarán conquistar el mundo. Me pregunto si de verdad los toma ense… auch.  
 **  
¿Y de malas?**

 

Que Potter me golpee como salvaje cuando no le gusta lo que digo en un papel que el es el único que va a leer.

  
 **Tu comida favorita y más odiada:**

 

Mi favorita,  _Mirepoix_. Más odiada… grajeas con sabores a segregaciones humanas.

 

No, Potter, no voy a discutir segregaciones humanas contigo.

 **¿Hay alguien a quién admires?**

 

A mi padre. 

 **¿Y alguien a quién odies o le tengas manía?**

 

A Pott... 

Era broma otra vez. Amargado.

 **Algo que los demás siempre digan de ti:**

 

“Una cosa es que sean unidos, otra que duerman juntos” Phil.

“¿Eres un Malfoy?”

“Puedo ver todas tus venas a través de tu piel.”

“¿De verdad eres un Malfoy?”

“¿Alguna vez sonríes o siempre tienes esa cara de que estás oliendo algo muy feo?”

“¿En serio?”

“Tu ‘sentido del humor’ te llevará a la tumba.”

“Malfoy, usar legilimancia contra tus compañeros raya en el borde de lo ilegal.”

  
 **Lo que tú sueles decir más a menudo:**

 

“Potter, cállate”.

“Potter, eres estúpido" 

"Daniel, esa no es una idea ni  _remotamente_  factible.”

“Phil, tú eres más estúpido.”

  
 **¿Hay algo que realmente desees en este momento?**

 

Que las pantuflas estén agotadas. Potter, no voy a usar pantuflas en forma de escorpiones, no es gracioso _._

  
 **¿Piensas que puedes conseguirlo?**

 

Por supuesto, sólo tengo que enviar mi número de cuenta de Gringotts  _antes_  que tú.


End file.
